


White Roses

by padfootagain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Narnia, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: After a long night spent together, Caspian and you exchange your first kiss. But the next day, Caspian fears that you might have regrets.





	White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> That's an imagine for my 500 followers event on tumblr.  
> The following prompts were asked for Caspian :  
> 35\. “Stop giving me this cute pout of yours…”  
> 36\. “You’re too pure for me.”  
> 39\. “Give me a kiss.”  
> This is just cuteness, cuteness, and even more cuteness.  
> Hope you all like it. tell me what you think of it :D

Caspian spotted you easily. You were sitting there at a table set upon the green and soft grass, in the gardens bathed in sunshine. Spring had made the flowers open in full bloom, and now the wind smelled like their mingled scents. Through the green bushes, touches of white and red and yellow coloured the calmed gardens. Above his head, some robins were singing.

But he couldn’t notice anything around him. He couldn’t notice the sweet scent carried by the wind, nor the sound of the birds in the tall trees, nor the bright colours that should have caught his eyes.

He could only see you.

You were laughing, talking with some of your friends. You picked up a cup of tea and brought it up to your lips, and he studied carefully the way your full lips embraced the shape of the porcelain cup, and then separated. You licked your lower lip to chase away a drop of your tea and Caspian thought he would have a heart attack.

He struggled to calm his rushing heart. He looked down at the ground, nervously trying to find the right words to speak to you.

The thing was, your relationship had shifted the night before. You had passed from friends to… something else. He wasn’t sure what.

You had kissed.

The two of you had walked through the castle until the stars were shining brightly in the sky, and you had read with him in the library for a while, and you had talked for hours and after a while… it happened. He didn’t really know how. The two of you had just spent a long while talking and making confessions, and… it happened. Suddenly he was pressing his lips against yours and you had your hands on his neck and his tongue was tasting yours and…

But now, he had to go and talk to you again, and the two of you had to decide what was the nature of your relationship and it made him completely terrified.

He was the King of Narnia. He had led armies. He had fought wars. And here he was, shaking from head to toe at the mere thought of talking to you.

Actually, he knew he wasn’t scared of talking with you. He was afraid of what you could tell him. He was afraid you could push him away. He was terrified at the mere thought that he could lose you.

So he took a deep breath, whispered to himself some words he could speak to you. The situation was difficult. He didn’t only have to talk to you, he had first to ask you to speak with him in private and to take you away from your friends

“Hello, Y/N, can I… No, it’s not good,” he whispered, running a trembling hand in his hair. “Y/N… Y/N? Lady Y/N? My Lady?”

He heaved a frustrated sigh, looking up at you again. He started to walk slowly towards you.

“Good afternoon, Y/N. I’m sorry to disturb you, but I would have liked to talk with in private, if you don’t mind. Yes, that’s great…”

He quickened his pace, walking towards you.

You and your friends fell silent as you caught sight of him, and he slowed down, scared again.

But you had a bright smile on your face, a welcoming smile, so he advanced to the little table in the grass anyway.

“My Ladies,” he said softly, nodding at you and your three friends. “I’m sorry to… to disturb you but…”

He bit his tongue, cursing himself for stuttering. He rested his eyes on yours, and for just a moment, all his fears were lifted from his heart.

“I wish to talk with you, Y/N, if you don’t mind.”

You grinned, standing up.

“Of course. Let’s walk then.”

You stood up, abandoning your friends without a look behind. He offered you his arm, and you rested your hand on his forearm as you walked down the alley.

“How are you? Are you having a good day?” you asked as Caspian didn’t seem willing to talk first.

“I’m fine, yes,” he nodded, struggling to prevent his voice from shaking, nervous again. “What about you?”

You shrugged.

“It’s a lovely day,” you answered.

You walked in silence for several minutes. He had said that he needed to talk to you, but Caspian remained silent for a long while. You didn’t want to force him to talk though. Perhaps he was having a bad day and just longed for your company.

You stopped after a while, and you walked closer to the large white roses, now in full bloom. You brushed your fingertips against their velvety petals, and a smile appeared on your lips at the soft sensation.

You knew he was staring at you. You knew he wasn’t paying attention to the roses, nor to anything around the two of you. Your smile widened at the thought, and you finally met his eyes.

“Caspian?” you called softly, as to call him out of slumber.

“Yes?” he breathed.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine.”

“You’re acting… strange.”

“Strange?”

“Yes, you… you haven’t talked at all.”

Caspian clenched his jaw and looked down at the ground.

“I’m…”

But he stopped talking as quickly as he had started, and he remained silent again.

“Something is worrying you, right?” you asked softly.

He nodded.

“What is it? Can I help?”

He didn’t answer.

He wasn’t ready to face you. Now that he stood before you and that he had to force the words out of his mouth, he couldn’t muster the courage and strengths he needed. He wasn’t ready to talk about the night before, he wasn’t ready to take the risk to lose you.

Â “Just… Royal duties,” he lied, shrugging.

“Can I help?” you asked softly.

But he shook his head.

“You should stop thinking about it. Whatever it is that worries you so much, you should push it away and don’t think about it again. Not for a while at least.”

He smiled at you, losing himself in your eyes again. But he didn’t speak again, and so you took his hands in yours.

Something shifted in his expression, a new glint appearing in his brown, almost black eyes. Something soft and tender, and yet… yet ardent as well. He held tightly your fingers between his, and you could hear that his breathing was less regular now.

You frowned slightly.

“Caspian? What’s wrong?” you breathed.

“Nothing, really. You’re right, I shouldn’t think about all this…”

But you shook your head, and he could read in your eyes that you were worried now.

“Caspian, what is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s nothing, Y/N.”

He smiled at the sight of your pleading eyes and pursed lip.

“ _Stop giving me this cute pout of yours…_ ” he chuckled, brushing his thumbs against the inside of your wrist, and the feeling sent shivers down your spine.

“I don’t want you to be worried.”

He gave you a sad smile, clenching his jaw again. The feeling of your skin against his made his heart rush under his ribs, and you were looking at him with such pleading eyes…

He couldn’t resist you, he knew he couldn’t…

He looked down at his feet again.

“Actually… to be honest, I’m not… I’m not worried about my duties.”

You frowned slightly, staring intensely at him.

“What is it then?” you asked softly.

He looked up at you again.

“I’m afraid to ask you…” he confessed in a hushed whisper, but his voice broke.

You frowned.

“What could you be afraid to ask me?” you asked, taking a step closer to him and moving your hands to his forearms. “You know you can tell me everything.”

You could feel his muscles tensing under your fingers as he rested his hands just above your elbows.

As you stared at his dark chocolate eyes, it was suddenly harder for you to breathe.

“You know you can trust me, right?” you asked.

A small smile formed on his lips, and he nodded slowly.

“It has nothing to do with trust,” he replied. “I’m just scared… of the answer you could give me.”

You frowned again, and he took a deep breath, summoning his courage.

He had no idea how to ask you this. He had repeated over and over again different speeches, looking at himself in his mirror in his bedroom but now that he stood before you, he couldn’t remember a single word…

“Last night, in the Library,” he said slowly, cautiously, choosing carefully his words despite his racing heart and blurred mind, “we…”

He fell silent. But you knew what he was talking about. How could you not know? You had been waiting for this moment for weeks, months even. But Caspian was cautious and slow, and you had been patient and waited for him to take the first step.

And the previous night had been so magical, you didn’t regret to have waited for a second.

But now he seemed so hesitant again, you couldn’t understand why.

“Yes,” you smiled, nodding.

“Do you… do you… regret it?”

He stared at you, his eyes begging, and he seemed so fragile then. Moments when he abandoned his armour and let you see through the walls he had built around his heart were rare, and you felt privileged to be one of the few who could see his weaknesses as much as his strengths.

Â You gave him a warm and reassuring smile.

“Of course I don’t regret our kiss,” you whispered.

A large grin formed on his face.

“Really? I was so scared that you would,” he confessed.

“I don’t. How could I?”

“I don’t know, we were… it was late, and we were tired and perhaps you acted on an impulse…”

“You kissed me as well, remember?” you laughed.

But your smile disappeared from your lips as quickly as it had formed.

“You don’t regret it, right?” you asked, breathless all of a sudden, panic making your heart rush under your ribcage, and you tightened your hold on Caspian’s arms.

“No, no of course not,” he hurried to reassure you. “I was afraid that _you_ would regret it.”

Your smile was soon back on your lips.

“I don’t. I don’t regret at all.”

You exchanged a grin.

“Then… what are we?” he asked softly, his hands slipping up your velvety dress to come rest on your upper arms, and he advanced slightly towards you.

“Humans? Adults?” you proposed, an amused smile on your lips.

He laughed, rolling his eyes.

“I meant… what’s going to happen now? About our relationship? Are we friends? Are we more now?”

You flinched, your smile slowly fading.

“I don’t know,” you said softly, your tone wary. “What do you want us to be?”

“It’s not just about what I want. It’s…” he breathed, his voice urging and yet hesitant. “It’s about the fact that I… I don’t feel like I deserve you. You… _You’re too pure for me._ ”

You couldn’t help but chuckle.

“How could you not deserve me? You’re the King!”

“It doesn’t change anything. You deserve the best…”

“You _are_ the best, Caspian.”

He looked at you with such a fragile, almost childish expression, your heart was suddenly heavy.

He tightened his hold on you, approaching his face from yours of a few more inches.

“I want to be with you,” he whispered, his voice imploring. “Y/N… what do _you_ want? Do you want me?”

Your smile widened, but you could feel tears forming in your eyes as well, and you reached up to cup his cheek.

“Of course I want to be with you, Caspian,” you whispered as well. “Can’t you see it? That my heart is yours? That it has been for a long while now?”

He grinned.

“My heart is yours as well,” he whispered, tears shining in his eyes. “It feels like it’s always been.”

You were both grinning by now, your eyes drenched with withheld tears.

“I love you,” he breathed, brushing his fingertips across the soft skin of your cheek. “Y/N… I love you so much…”

“I love you, Caspian.”

“It took me too long to admit it, right?”

You laughed.

“You were rather slow,” you nodded. “But it’s okay. I understand. You wanted to protect yourself, and you wanted to protect me as well. You wanted to be sure about your feelings for me, and you wanted to know more about my feelings for you too. You wanted me to know you. You wanted me to love you as a man and not because of the throne you’re sitting in. I understand. I understand, but I love you. Caspian…”

But suddenly he didn’t only brush his fingertip to your cheek, he held your face in his hand, pulling you towards him while his lips dived towards yours. The next second, you were lost in an intense and overwhelming kiss. You rested your hands on his shoulders, your hands turning into fists as you held on his white shirt to keep your balance, your knees weak as he deepened the kiss.

When he pulled away, you were both out of breath.

He rested his brow against yours.

“I think it’s pretty obvious that were are now more than friends,” he smiled.

You laughed, nodding,

“I want us to be more than friends,” you smiled.

“That’s what I want as well.”

You rested your head in the crook of his neck, wrapping your arms around him, and he held you close to him too.

“So… now that your mind can be at peace, what are we going to do by such a beautiful afternoon?” you asked, your breath tickling the skin of his neck in a delightful way.

He cradled your head in his large palm, resting his cheek against your hair.

“What would you have us do?” he asked softly. “Would you like to walk through the garden?”

“Can you help me make a bouquet with all those white roses?” you asked, looking up at him.

He smiled, nodding.

“Of course. But who will they all be for?”

You kissed his chin.

“You.”

“Me ?” he asked with a smile, but you could see that he was touched.

You nodded.

“You need to have flowers in your personal chambers. Every place looks happier with flowers.”

“You’re right,” he nodded, but he tightened his hold on you when you made a movement to take a step away from him. “But first… _Give me a kiss._ ”

You laughed, your cheeks turning crimson, but you looked up at him with mischievous eyes.

“So… now you beg for kisses?”

“I didn’t beg, I _asked_ for kisses,” Caspian corrected you.

“Of course, your Highness.”

“Don’t tease. It’s not nice to tease.”

You hummed softly, nodding, getting on your tiptoes and running your hands through his dark hair.

“Alright then, come here,” you smiled, pulling his face towards you, and you delicately kissed his lips.

He couldn’t refrain a faint moan as your lips closed upon his. The sound turned into a groan when you captured his lower lip between your teeth.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he mumbled, smiling nonetheless.

You laughed, taking his hands in yours as you stepped away from him and turned towards the flowers next to you.

“This one is beautiful,” you said, looking at one of the flowers.

“Indeed,” he answered with a dreamy smile on his lips, and you blushed fiercely, knowing he wasn’t talking about the plants you were admiring.

He rested his brow against your temple, closing his eyes, and you intertwined your fingers with his.

You didn’t pick up any flower in the end…


End file.
